


Bitter

by Capucine



Series: Dark Hetalia: Cardverse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cheating, De-Aged Molossia, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Yao, the Jack of Spades, a new baby is born with the mark. But with the end of King Alfred's extramarital affair with Yao, things do not go back to normal for Arthur and Alfred. So, Arthur decides to do the same as Alfred: get himself a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Alfred hadn't so much as talked to Arthur in weeks, not since his blow up at him. He'd screamed and yelled, calling bullshit on the tale that Arthur fed him of Yao not being merely Alfred's lover, but also Queen Arthur's attempted assassin. He broke down into a sobbing mess, and fled to his room, where he locked out everyone for days.

Now, he was a cold statue. He gave his orders and decrees in a solemn, dead tone.

More than once, Arthur had tried to pull him into a corner, reaching for his lips and wrapping his arms around him; Alfred simply pushed him away, and continued on to sit aimlessly in his quarters.

It wasn't fair to Arthur; he hadn't even had a child yet by Alfred. His main purpose was being denied him.

Well, Alfred had once inflamed Arthur's jealousy with his affair. It was only right to get him back.

Shortly after the newborn Jack of Spades was discovered (a boy child with black hair), Arthur discovered a servant with anciently wise eyes and deep tan skin. His green was close to Arthur's green, and he decided to talk to this servant.

He chose the day that the servant came in to bring him his lunch.

"Please, stay a moment," he commanded, starting on his grapes.

The man stood, watching wordlessly.

"So, where are you from? You look so exotic, you must come from far away."

"I come from a colony of the Spades kingdom," the man said, and Arthur noticed he had a gold ring in his ear.

"Ah. That explains that, I suppose. What's your name, servant?" Arthur asked, eating some of the sausage prepared for him, along with the crumpets that a very attentive chef had made sure he got.

"I am Gupta Mohammed Hassan," the man said.

"Well, you already know my name," Arthur said with something of a chuckle. "Have you heard of the new Jack? His mother came from the Eastern region of the kingdom, where she was too poor to support him. He's a small baby, but I suppose he's fairly lucky to have been brought her."

"I suppose." Gupta was not a man of many words, apparently.

"Tell me what you really think," Arthur said, smiling at Gupta. When the servant didn't, he added, "No consequences, I swear it on my marriage."

Gupta hesitated, then said, "She screamed and cried to keep him. A mother's love is better than a palace any day."

"She's just a foolish wench," Arthur said dismissively, "She should understand her baby will have an education that compares to none."

"Perhaps she fears what happens to Jacks," Gupta said. He ducked his head down a moment later, as if recognizing that he may have said too much.

Arthur felt rage in his chest, but he pushed it down. "Some people get what's coming to them."

Gupta didn't say anything to that. Instead, he said, "If your majesty is pleased with your lunch--"

"No, stay." Arthur looked to the bed, and said, in the bedroom voice that used to turn Alfred on, "Join me in the bed."

Gupta's eyes widened, but he didn't move away as Arthur got closer. "Your Majesty, I can't do that to King Alfred--"

"Why? Am I not handsome enough? Am I not charming enough?" Arthur demanded, cupping Gupta's face in his hands. "Just quiet down and let me have you."

Gupta couldn't possibly be scared, because he nodded, eyes down on the ground. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Gupta didn't say a word during the whole thing, mouth one tight line and eyes staring at the canopy of Arthur's bed; he didn't really kiss back, and he simply laid there. When Arthur was done, he laid an arm across Gupta's body, saying, "Stay here with me."

For the whole time, Gupta was silent.

When Arthur woke up, Gupta had gone, and his lunch was cold.

\---

There were several times they met up after that. It was like Gupta was trying to avoid him, but Arthur made him the one who would regularly bring him lunch.

It almost made up for Alfred's pining away for Yao, the way he insisted on having a proper grave site for the Jack, and visiting it often. He made many little offerings to his dead whore, as if it even mattered anymore.

When Arthur realized he was pregnant, he was beaming. He pulled Gupta into a corner and kissed him, passionately, despite the other's lack of emotion towards the whole thing. "I'm having your child."

Gupta froze, and Arthur pulled back to see his face; it was  a look of utter terror. Which was wrong, as it should have been delight. 

"Don't look like that. Your child will have an incredible upbringing and great power," Arthur said soothingly. He stroked Gupta's cheek.

"Please," Gupta murmured, "Leave me out of this. I don't want a child by you."

Arthur slapped him across the face, stating, "This is your child. You are going to be involved now."

Gupta swallowed loudly, and said, "I'm leaving the kingdom."

"No, you're not," Arthur found himself almost snarling. "You are staying here. You are staying with me!"

"I'm not!" Gupta said, pulling away from Arthur's embrace. Arthur seized his tunic, but it tore. "Leave me alone, I beg of you!"

He tried to take off down the halls, leaving the piece of his tunic in Arthur's hand. Arthur could feel his fury boiling over. "Guards! Guards, catch him! He has assaulted your Queen!"

Gupta ran, but he was no match for the guards, and they brought him before King Alfred. Arthur was there, saying, "This man has dared to sully my bed with his presence. He forced himself on me, your devoted Queen."

It wasn't clear if Alfred believed it, but he said, as if he didn't much care, "Have him beheaded."

Gupta looked at Arthur, eyes wide, as if begging for the truth and mercy. He received neither. "My queen--"

"Please remove this wretch from my sight," Arthur sniffed. He was slightly bothered by the cries and protests that the man made. He placed a hand over his stomach. "My lord," he said to Alfred, "I need your presence in my chambers; terrible memories must be replaced, my lord."

Alfred ignored him, and stalked off to his own quarters.


End file.
